


Love Through The Veil

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygraine gets to see her son once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through The Veil

**#12. Love Through The Veil**

Featured Character: Ygraine

Rating/Warnings: K+ (character death)

Word Count: 640

Summary: Ygraine gets to see her son once again.

**#12. Love Through The Veil**

Ygraine felt the pull of magick from the other side of the veil. She had no idea who would want to summon her. It wouldn’t be Uther not after all these years. He wouldn’t dare face her after what he did.

The magick carried her to a place she had been once in another life. The priestess she didn’t recognize right away but the young man standing there in chainmail with his eyes closed she would know anywhere.

“Arthur.” Ygraine said softly. She didn’t want to frighten him.

Arthur opened his eyes. They were bluer than Ygraine remembered but they were the same eyes that looked up at her as she took her last breath. She felt a rush of love. “Arthur.”

His blue eyes widened, not in fear but amazement. “Mother.”

“My son.” Ygraine rushed to her son and took him into her arms. He was so strong, she thought as she relished the moment. She released him just enough to look at him. He was beautiful. “When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life.

Arthur couldn’t believe it. He was standing there with his mother. She seemed so real. He felt suddenly very guilty. “I'm so sorry.”

She didn’t understand. It was then she realized that Arthur didn’t know what Uther had done to her. He hadn’t been told. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“It was my birth that caused you to die.” Arthur said.

The tears in his eyes broke her heart. “No, you are not to blame.”

“I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me.”

“Do not think that.” Ygraine couldn’t let him carry a guilt that wasn’t his to carry. “It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur was confused she could tell.

“It is not important. What matters is that you lived.” Ygraine couldn’t bring herself to tell him about the man that he called ‘Father’.

“Why should my father feel guilty?” Arthur looked even more confused.

“It is better left in the past.” Ygraine regretted even saying anything.

But Arthur would not let it pass. “You cannot leave me with more questions. Please.”

Ygraine had no choice. She had to tell him the truth. “Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive.”

“But how was I born? Tell me.” Arthur looked at her expectantly.

“Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magick.” Ygraine regretted saying it when she saw his face. 

“That's not true.”

“I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that.” Ygraine started to feel the pull of the other side she realized her time in this world was coming to an end.

“No!” Arthur looked down and shook his head. He didn’t believe her.

“He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue.” Ygraine felt the need to rush. “It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you.”

Ygraine felt the pull of the veil on her. She had no more time. She took one last look before the veil closed taking him away from her again. She could hear his plea to the Priestess to bring her back and it was more than she could bear. She turned away and broke down into sobs of pain and regret.


End file.
